One shots
by sunkbypierce
Summary: The title is self explanatory, you can find short (and sweet) chapters that I write randomly here!
1. Shades of Blue

"What about Bleu de France? Or is any variation of blue too cliche?"

Maggie placed her small hands over her now large belly and sighed.

Jackson scoffed at how flawlessly the French rolled off her tongue. A skill he often forgot Maggie possessed.

He looked at her observing the bare walls of their son's nursery and smiled. He had expected Maggie to overthink every step of this pregnancy but he can't say that he had considered her overthinking the colors of the walls.

"What color did you and April paint Harriets nursery?"

Jackson crossed his arms and leaned back into the wall. He thought back to when Harriet was born. Her existence was a shock to both him and April. The news of her came in the midst of chaos. Initially him and April were planning to live in separate homes.

"I don't think either of us put much thought in the color of the walls. There was so much turmoil between April and I. This experience is vastly different."

Maggie didn't respond, she was making small circular motions on her belly. As if the fluid motions were helping her envision the nursery. She still didn't take her off those damned white walls.

"Jamie?"

Maggie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "My aunt used to have a dog named Jamie."

They had been doing this for the past three weeks. Throwing random names out to find a perfect one for their son. Maggie had somehow managed to connect every name he suggested to an animal. She hated his suggestions and he hated hers. They were a little over a month away from welcoming their baby boy and they still couldn't figure out what to call him.

He hadn't expected picking a name to be easy for Maggie, she didn't do well with big decisions. She was worried that they'd pick a name, only for her to hate it in a matter of months.

"Does all of this make you think of Samuel?"

The question immediately knocked Jackson out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth and closed it. Searching for a response.

"Why do you ask?" He replied solemnly.

"I was just wondering. I know you've had Harriet since but Samuel was your first son and now you're about to have another. I just want to make sure you're okay. "

Jackson thought back to the birth of his eldest son. How small he had been. How brief his time with him had been.

"I shouldn't have brought Samuel up, I'm sorry.

I didn't intend to make you upset, I was just doing a wellness check. I just want to make sure you are okay."

She was rambling nervously. Any other time Jackson would tease her about how cute she is but he memory of Samuel had hit him like a ton of bricks. The truth was that the memory of Samuel had been looming over him throughout Maggie's entire pregnancy.

"You don't have to feel bad for bringing him up, Maggie. You're allowed to acknowledge Samuel. And if I am being honest, I think about him often. Our son sucks his thumb in ultrasounds and responds to the sound of my voice. Those are all things Samuel never could do. Of course I find myself sad at times but It makes me extremely grateful that our son is healthy."

Maggie nodded with understanding and inched down into the rocking chair in the middle of the room. It was currently the only piece of furniture in baby Avery's nursery.

"It's scary," Maggie replied softly.

"Hm?"

She looked over to Jackson with a frightened expression.

"To think about bringing such a small and vulnerable being into this world. I think about him and my heart is full to bursting. I just want him to be healthy and happy. I want to be the best mother that I can be."

Maggie resumed the circular motions on her belly.

Jackson closed the space between them before leaning down onto the floor of the nursery. Making sure that he was eye to eye with her.

"You are going to be the best mom. You're great with your nieces and nephew and Harriet. They adore you. And he will too."

Maggie bit her lip nervously and nodded her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"I'm okay. I like to think that Samuel is looking down on our son."

Maggie gently grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"What about Lincoln?" She asked.

Jackson let out a husky laugh. She wished that she could bottle the sound and listen to it forever.

Jackson looked at her before adding, "Absolutely not."


	2. The Purge

_"You are terrifying and strange and beautiful, something not everyone knows how to love." — Warsan Shire_

After the fiasco in the woods, Maggie was determined to make it up to Jackson for lashing out at him. He had swore to her that she was forgiven, but that didn't relieve any of the guilt Maggie felt for intentionally setting out to hurt his feelings.

She began to nervously smooth the black mermaid cocktail dress that was perfectly hugging her body. She was anxious. She had swore to herself that she'd be transparent. She'd come to Jackson bare, hiding behind nothing. She'd tell him exactly how she felt and what he meant to her. She wasn't being fair to him. Throughout their relationship he had continued to declare his love for her, in fact he never let her forget it. Even when she had accused him of not liking her, he quickly reminded her of his love. His reply to her was saturated in disbelief. As if the idea of him not liking every part of her was preposterous. Still she pressed the idea that he wasn't accepting of all that she is.

She laughed to herself at the ridiculousness of their conversation. Jackson was terrifying to her. She had never been with a man like him before. He was an open book most times. He proclaims his feelings and makes life altering decisions as if he is running out of time. While she was one to tread waters, he was one to dive in headfirst, showing little to no restraint. He was fearless. He was confident. He was everything that she wasn't when it came to relationships. But tonight, she'd conquer her fears. She'd swallow the acid of self doubt and regret and open up to him. She wanted to tell him how his laugh was her favorite melody, how his arms around her made her feel safe in the midst of chaos, how she'd never been a big fan of the color blue until she'd looked into his eyes.

Maggie had been planning this night for a week. She had schedule her last surgery earlier on in the day just so she could make it home before him. She had laid out a perfect dinner set up and prepared the first meal that she had ever cooked for Jackson- salmon and risotto accompanied with red whine.

She thought back to that night in the fog. How panicked she was when Jackson didn't respond to her calling his name. She had frantically maneuvered between the cars in the road. The fog was so thick that she could hardly see where she was going. Her stomach was in knots and she had cursed her damned leg for hendering her ability to find him quickly. She was sure she'd stopped breathing. And after he found her on the brink of a panic attack, she'd made a promise to herself to stop running from him. She'd allow herself to be loved and to love.

The sound of a key in the door interrupted her thoughts.

Jackson opened the door to the dimly lit room and stopped in his tracks. He looked over his living room in confusion until his eyes set on Maggie in the corner.

The smirk that danced on his mouth was enough to make Maggie's legs feel weak. It never failed.

"What's all this?" Jackson inquired as he shut the front door.

Maggie moved from the corner of the room quickly before she froze in fear.

"This is me apologizing," Maggie replied. She closed the space between them and removed Jackson's satchel from his shoulder and placed it gently on the floor.

"Maggie, I already told you-"

Maggie shook her head fiercely before gently placing a pointer finger on her mouth, signaling him to be quiet.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the table she had prepared for them.

He quietly sat down before fixating his eyes on her. He was admiring her, his gaze traveling down every inch of her body. She knew that look too well. If she wasn't on a mission tonight, she would've allowed him to take her right then and there. But her cup was full with words she has not said and she was a drop away from overflowing. She had to purge her heart.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," he replied.

She nodded sheepishly and headed to the kitchen.

—

Maggie watched Jackson eat quietly. Giving him a smile when he looked up at her. She was unusually quiet and she could tell that her silence was starting to make him nervous.

"I'm sorry," she declared.

"I told you it's okay, Maggie. We both said things we didn't mean in the woods. It's been duly noted that camping is not our thing," he chuckled.

"Not just for in the woods..."

Jackson cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to continue.

Maggie took a deep breath and added, "I'm sorry for making our relationship more difficult than it has to be. I know that I can be petulant. I run and I overthink everything. Love shouldn't be as hard as I've made it. I can't promise you change over night, but I can assure you of my love for you. I love you so much that it scares me. It threatens the very foundation of who I have always been in relationships. But I _really_ love you and I am willing to _fight_ for it. No more running, no more hiding."

_She'd bask in it. _

Jackson stared at her intently, making sure that she was done speaking. The words had come out of Maggie's mouth like vomit, but if she took pauses she was afraid she'd lose her nerve. She hated feeling vulnerable. Her heart was fragile and it was rare that she placed it on her sleeve for that reason.

Right as Jackson opened his mouth to speak, Maggie interrupted him.

"Ask me again," she blurted.

Jackson's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what are you referring to?"

"The question, I want you to ask me again," she restated. She bit her lip nervously.

Jackson paused before gently grabbing Maggie's hand that was resting on the table before him. He caressed it gently as he made eye contact with Maggie.

"Move in with me?" He asked her again. His voice was low, almost a whisper, but it was full of hope.

"I'll start packing tomorrow," Maggie replied enthusiastically.

She gave Jackson a sly wink before pulling her hand away from his. She grabbed her fork and began digging into her dinner for the first time since they sat down.

Jackson studied her silently before shaking his head. He smiled at her in disbelief as he continue to watch her eat. Maggie had surprised him tonight in more ways than one.

Life with her was a roller coaster, she made him dizzy. But in the best way. She was his favorite ride and he never wanted to get off.


End file.
